Edward Glendale
Edward Glendale is one of the two tritagonists (the other being Delaware) in the movie Traffic Lights. Background Edward is a very well known man who is a wrestler. In the past 10 years, he retired boxing and thought wrestling would be a better thing for him. He and his friend, Jerold knew each other growing up and they use to tag wrestle in the past before Edward started his official occupation. Now it's been a very while since they've saw each other. He is now 32 years old married to "Donna." He often gets time to spend time with his wife whenever he finishes his wrestling match. He not only wrestles with people he also does karate. He goes and practices wrestling for a competition then goes to karate class once a week. Personality Edward's attitude can be so aggressive, totally not in a harmful way, but possibly because he can change his emotions easily depending on how he reacts to something or someone, whoever says or does anything. However, his main personality is very kind, and has a lot of patience. Due to that kind of personality, at one point he is nicknamed "Gentle Giant." in the film, which he finds that humorous, and often sees that as a metaphor, but still he does agree that he is a gentle giant. Relationships Jennifer Hickman Before he met Donna, Jen was his girlfriend in high school, even though she had a lack of crushing on him, she still thought of him as a silly guy, but ironically, they broke up statistically for a hilarious reason. She did not like being called "Bee." Because she thought he was making fun of her t-shirts that she wears, it never offended her, but still, it annoyed her a lot. Donna Glendale He first met her when he was in a hurry for a job interview he had to go to, it was unknown what he applied to. He later did talk to her later on, and he knew she was crushing on him. They married 6 months later after 4 times of dating. This is scene when one point Edward flash backs. Hegan Charles Robinson Carlo Brick Walters Denver Penn Woods Bill Robinson Leo Robinson Delaware Frankensignal Seymor Will Barious Physical Appearance Gallery Concept Art OldImageEdward.png Untitled77.png KarateEd.png HappyEdward.png EdwardMuscles.png EdwardM.png EdwardFace.png EdwardBased.png EdwardApp.png EdMuscle.png Edward Thumb.png EdwardWrestler.png EdwardVSSeymor.png DonnaEdward.png E.png Absract.png|Add a concept art image from Evans-Characters Wiki Promotional Images/Screenshots EdwardNewFace.png EdwardMuscleSketch.png Edward - Profile.png EdwardStand.png EdwardStandUp23.png EdwardThinking.png EdwardRender10.png EdwardRender11.png EdwardRender7.png EdwardRender8.png EdwardRender4.png EdwardRender5.png EdwardRender2.png EdwardRender3.png EdwardPose.png EdwardRender1.png EdwardRender12.png EdwardRender12_Shadow.png EdwardRender13.png EdwardRender14.png EdwardWabe.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Muscular characters Category:Traffic Lights Category:Traffic Lights characters Category:Tetartagonists Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Wrestlers Category:Ukrainian characters Category:European characters Category:Bald characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Major characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Slavic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:World Adventurers characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Tall characters Category:Loyal characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Primary characters Category:Cute characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Indo-European characters Category:Movie characters Category:Television characters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Full sized articles Category:Professionals Category:PNG characters